So close, but so far
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Jess is having a little trouble getting somewhere (ahem). This story came about from the real sex discussion in The Writers Loft forum.


**Not my usual style, just pure smutty realism as part of the 'Real Sex' challenge. No fluff. If Nick and Jess were a real couple.**

**Very much M rated, you are warned...**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Jess had the loft to herself; Nick was working, the other guys had gone out and for the first time in weeks she had no school work to do. So, instead, she lay on her bed, whilst the sunshine streamed in through the windows and she picked up the copy of 'Fifty Shades of Grey' that Cece had been nagging her to read, for like, forever.

She didn't get the fuss, she was a good three quarters of the way through and nothing much had happened - then, oh my... Suddenly she found herself in the midst of the weirdest, yet hottest sex scene she had ever read - she felt her cheeks burn as she read the description of what the two characters were doing to each other. Her stomach did an involuntary flip as she imagined she was Anastasia Steele, being manipulated and teased...

Tossing the book to one side, she let out a soft breath. It had been way too long. No, not sex. She and Nick had a very active sex life - in fact she had to turn him down on occasion when she was tired, or a little sore still from their last time. No, it had been a long time since she had, you know (okay, came; had an orgasm - even in her head she sometimes felt like a prudish little girl).

Squirming a little against her comforter she twisted her legs together, creating a pleasurable bit of friction in that sweet spot. "Mmm.." she moaned to herself. Now, let's get something straight - the sex was good, fantastic in fact for the most part. But two weeks without any major release was starting to get to her, she felt like a shook up bottle of coke, ready to explode at any moment.

She ran her hands down the sides of her body as she twisted her head back against the pillow. _What if...? _She giggled to her self; _No, she couldn't._ Or could she? Her fingers danced along the hem of her skirt, before she lifted it up and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and slipped them down, tossing them to the side of the bed. Tentatively at first, she slipped her fingers lower, until she found that damp, warm, spot that was humming and buzzing for her to touch it. She drew soft circles with her finger, feeling the buzzing grow into an ache that spread slowly across her abdomen. On and on she went, but that ache stubbornly refused to release itself. Irritated, she sat up. Her body was hot and strands of her hair stuck to the sides of her face.

There must be _something_ she could do. Then she saw it, on her dressing table. It was kinda the right shape and size... _No_, she blushed, _she couldn't._

She jumped up and grabbed the hairbrush, twirling it in her hands, a cheeky smile on her face, _worth a shot_... Settling back against the bed, she moved the brush lower and, after taking a deep breath, began to ease it's cylindrical handle inside her. Thankfully, she was fully moist down there, so it slipped in easily; she let out a little, 'Ooohh," as she felt it spread her walls apart. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea at all?

Whilst one hand pumped the makeshift dildo in and out of her, the other continued to rub against her clit._ Oh yes_, she thought as she felt the pressure begin to build, _this was a_ great _idea_.

She began to pant, willing herself closer and closer, moving her hands quicker and quicker-

"Jess, do you-"

The door swung open and there stood Nick. A surprised expression on his face. He looked from her face, to her exposed lower half and back again. Initially Jess was frozen in one spot, panicked - before she tossed the hairbrush to one side, pushed down her skirt and slid onto the floor beside her bed.

"Jess," he repeated, she could hear the door close and his footsteps approaching. She curled up into a little ball, until she felt his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, don't be embarrassed."

She slowly turned to face him, "I'm more than embarrassed, I'm mortified, urgh," she cried shoving her hands into her face.

"Jess, don't be. Hey, you know I still..." she moved her hands away and saw him raise his eyebrows.

"You do?" she asked, a little incredulously, placing her hands on the floor.

"Yeah, sometimes," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Old habits die hard." She laughed at this, "But I am a little surprised... Are we not doing it enough, I mean, last night was pretty intense... And the hairbrush?"

"I was improvising," she told him with a small, guilty smile. Pausing, she rearranged her skirt to cover her legs a little better. She thought - should she tell him? She had done a pretty epic job of covering; her moans and groans could have competed with the best porn stars (well, the ones she had seen in the folder on Nick's laptop when he was out - the one that he thought she didn't know about) and she even threw in a few muscle clenches for added authenticity. If there were Oscars for this kinda thing, she liked to think she'd be in with a good shot.

"It's just, and please don't take this the wrong way, it's been a while since I've, you know..." she let her voice trail off and her eyes trail along the ground, not wanting to catch his gaze.

His face looked confused before recognition flashed across it, "Oh - Ohhh, but I thought, you know at least the other night." She shook her head and a crushed look came over him, like a little kid who had just been told Santa didn't exist. She scooted closer to him.

"It's still amazing, really, I promise..." he looked up at her a little unsure, "I just haven't been able to for the last couple of weeks. Maybe it's stress," she finished with a small shoulder shrug. His eyes bored down at her and narrowed; quickly his hands went to her hips and he lifted her onto the bed.

"I like a challenge," she said, as she flopped back against the comforter.

"Nick," she giggled, as without ceremony, her flipped up her skirt and spread her thighs with his hands. A hot flush went over her as she felt his breath on her skin, his face moving closer until she felt the cool movement of his tongue against her own burning hot wetness. Not pausing, he dove straight into it, his tongue alternating between moving up and down and drawing little circles, his saliva increasing the moisture level and creating a delicious slipping and sliding feeling than made a satisfied smile creep across her face and her body relax. Next, she felt a finger slip inside her, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. He rubbed it against her walls in a beckoning gesture, little flutters growing in her stomach. Then she felt a sharp pain which quickly snapped her out of her pleasure, "Nick, what-"

"Three fingers," he said, lifting up his face, his lips damp and glistening, "Not good?" he asked, confused.

"No," she squirmed, "One, max two please, I'm not trying to break some world record down there." He obliged, returning to just one, skilful finger and his mouth resuming it's job. But no - nothing; she'd lost her momentum. The moment was gone. Ten long minutes of exertion on his behalf ended when he moved back to sit on his heels and rubbed his jaw.

"Ow, I think I got cramp," he moaned, "Just give me a minute..." Jess pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him, damn he was trying so hard.

"It's okay really..." she insisted, "But, um, maybe you've warmed me up enough and this time we'll get lucky," she suggested, giving him a naughty wink. He didn't need to be asked twice and quickly began to shrug out of his clothes. As she peeled of her shirt, she stole a glance in his direction; he was pulling down his boxers and she saw his erection standing proud. Man, it was pretty big, and thick she thought admiringly. Now, she truly believed that it was what you did with it rather than size that matters, but hell, she had to admit, it didn't hurt.

Before she knew what was happening, he had bounded onto the bed, her skirt was gone and he had shimmied her body so she was lying flat in the middle of the soft mattress. He licked his lips, diving into to give her a kiss, supporting himself with one hand and the other separated her legs and touched her again. She could taste herself on him, a slightly acidic flavor which she thought she should hate but was actually kinda hot. "Man you're so wet," he moaned into her mouth.

"You only have yourself to blame," she replied as she moved her hands to his butt, squeezing the muscular flesh with her fingers as she pushed him towards her entrance. She was aching down there; basically the last hour had been a weird kind of foreplay and now she just wanted to feel him inside her and grind up against him in a sweaty mess.

He didn't need to be asked a second time and he slipped easily inside her, the saliva and body fluids mingling to create a a delicious kind of lubrication that heightened every feeling, making her release involuntary cooing sounds. Without any ceremony, he went straight into it, swivelling his hips; she could feel his cock moving around inside of her, twisting and bucking against her walls. Her arms flailed out to her sides as she closed her eyes in pleasure, pressing her hips against his with each thrust. She felt his mouth find its way to her nipples, instantly they became hard and tingled with the sensation of his tongue flicking against them. It was torture, but damn it felt good.

"Fuck," she cried and she thought she heard him laugh a little against her chest. Yeah, so she swore a bit when she was having sex, so sue her. Moving her hands back to his hips, she urged him into a quicker pace, the sweat of their bodies causing them to glide against each other. The feel of their naked chests pressed against each other was divine, so primal.

Finally, she felt it, burning inside her, growing and swelling, like an ache. But the good kind of ache, "I'm coming," she said breathlessly, digging her finger nails into him. _Yes she thought, this is it, this is-_

Suddenly he grunted and his body began to jerk. Looking up she saw his face contorted into what looked like agony. His orgasm face was so freaky, she really needed to do something about that. But, oh shit. That was that. He shuddered to a halt and collapsed on top of her, panting. "Did you...?" he asked.

"No," she said, pursing her lips.

"Shit," he replied, slowly pulling himself out of her. She automatically pressed her legs together, not wanting to ruin her bedspread with all that gunk. He moved so he was beside her on the bed, "I'm sorry, it was just so hot and you were so into it..." he gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, seriously," she lied as she felt the expectant hum in her belly dissipate. She reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues from the pink box by her bed, before propping herself up and waiting for gravity to do it's thing, "It was still good."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she echoed, placing a small kiss on his damp forehead, "It always is," she promised (and she did mean it). Screwing up the tissues, she tossed them in the waste basket beside the bed. She got up and walked to her door, fully aware of his admiring glances as she slipped in her robe. "I'm gonna take a shower, clean up," she told him. His head nodded a little; she saw his eyes drooping closed. _That man always wants to sleep after sex_, she thought, shaking her head.

* * *

In the bathroom she slipped into the hot, steamy shower, feeling the warm water cascade down her back, if felt so good. She moved to clean herself of the last of those sticky fluids that were still trickling from her. As her fingers made contact, she felt a twinge. _Wait, could I...? _With a smile, she placed one hand against the wall, letting the water run over her back, the other resuming the task that Nick had so rudely interrupted. It took no time to get her back to that point; the teasing moments of earlier had put her in such an expectant state. A rapid circling of her fingers ensued as the burning grew bigger and bigger until - finally! She groaned, "Holy shit," her legs buckling a little as she rode out the waves. Flipping her body round she lay against the cool tiled walls, a giddy smile on her face. _Thank fuck for that_.


End file.
